


Redamancy

by ILUCIDA



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Eremika - Freeform, F/M, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-10-14 16:00:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20603483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ILUCIDA/pseuds/ILUCIDA
Summary: Redamancy: a love returned in full, the act of loving the one who loves you.





	Redamancy

Mikasa entered the small dark room of the main building. She glanced at him quickly, finding him leaning against the window looking out over the courtyard. He looked as lonely, locked in his own mind as he had been for months. His eyes probed her in silence and she approached the window.

Though it was late, it was no surprise that he was still awake.

She had seen him little in recent days, but he always seemed too busy and too apprehensive to afford a decent night.

After the incident that connected him with the paths, Marley was forced to retreat. Respecting the will of Pixis, who had no interest in fomenting a civil war when all nations of the world would soon be in the walls ready for war, a fragile agreement between the Yaegar faction and the army was sealed.

"Connie chose to participate in the plan," Mikasa informed him. Despite his grudges, he decided that he would fight once again with his teammates. "With him leading one more front, we would need 27 more men to cover the east of the wall."

He nodded vaguely, as if indifferent to his presence, "You can speak with Yelena about it."

"There is no way I can treat any business with that woman. Get the men and keep her away from us," Mikasa determined.

She didn't trust Yelena near any of her friends.

She and the other members of her cadet training, as much as they were valuable help, also posed a powerful threat. The former Marleyan soldier had requested that they return their weapons after the confrontation with the Cart Titan, promising to return them later. She knew that she was not helpless, Armin himself could turn into a titan at any moment if he wished, yet her instincts urged to be wary of those two off balance, especially when the suspicion with which the faction members looked upon them was so perceptible.

"Some problem?"

Mikasa stared at him skeptically, "Just the ones we wouldn't have had if you hadn't sought out Marley and Paradis's greatest sociopaths to join."

Eren's face darkened, "Did they do something to you?"

"Does not matter".

"Mikasa," Eren demanded through gritting his teeth.

"It's not like you care." She started to walk away, but Eren stopped her movement, touching her arm.

"Is that what you think?" He stood up, looking at her with a soft expression "That I don't care?"

She stared at him uncertainly, stepping back. She had almost lost how tall he had gotten in the last few years.

"Yelena is a lunatic killer, and Floch ... You said Hange was safe, but he shot her and Levi, Armin and I were almost caught in the blast, I have no reason to assume anything."

Eren froze.

"Protect Mikasa for a change!" He heard his mother's voice scold. Or rather, what he thought was Carla's voice. It had been so long since he'd been forgetting what it was like.  
The young woman stared at him hostile. There was a shadow of painful hurt in his gaze. It had been since he had met him in Liberio.

"You tried to kill Mikasa," Jean's voice accused him and his eyes went down the scar imprinted on his face so many years ago.

He had put her at risk again. He of all people.

Before she could help it, his arms wrapped around her.

Mikasa watched him rock her in surprise, unable to understand him.

"Eren ..."

"Let's be like this," he asked in a whisper. "Just a little."

She nodded briefly in confusion and he squeezed her tighter in his arms, inhaling her scent. How much he had missed her.

"Eren, what's going on with you?" She hissed as soon as she could and he pulled his face away from her shoulders without, however, releasing her, still allowing himself to feel her breath, her warmth.

"I've been through hell, Mikasa. And I would pass for it a thousand times, because I see something beyond. And what I see ..." he said under his breath, "worth it all."

He wanted to take back everything that was taken. And Mikasa had to be there.

Everything would fade if she couldn't be there to see the world he wanted to reclaim.

She stared back at him, skirting his features, trying to catch them.

There was a time when she could read it with just one look, but those days seemed more and more distant. Eren had stopped making sense long ago.

She had watched him drown more and more in himself, his memories, his thoughts. She'd seen secrets crawl behind his olive eyes and words be stopped on his tongue before he even ventured to speak. Thin lines of distance were being woven through omissions and silences.

"Don't you understand that we're here? We fought for you through hell even after all, and we would fight again," she admonished and Eren hugged her tighter as his voice broke.

Then she gave in to his hug. He closed his eyes and fit the curve of his neck.

For just a moment she wanted to let herself think it was just the two of them there.

Stripped of all the strings of distance so carefully woven.

Neither could say when it started.

Maybe Eren's body had been guided by the memories of the nights he'd made her his own, maybe Mikasa's senses clouded as she was in his heat again.

Maybe they had been condemned since she came into the room.

The fact is that it was not long before their bodies began to claim the intimacy once conquered. At some point a hug was no longer enough, his muscles tensing with the expectation of each touch. When their lips met, any resistance sounded like a delayed reflex.

There was no hesitation.

Being in each other's arms was like coming home.

He closed the window behind him and sat it on the railing and before it blinked, his hands were all over her body. She gave space to him map her skin with his lips and he squeezed her breasts extracting a primal sound.  
Memories of unhappy days invaded her mind. Everything was being so hard. She tried to suppress those harsh words that swirled in her mind and when she bit her breast over the fabric of her shirt, she stopped him.

He stared inquisitively and she pushed his shoulders down.

It was not a request.

And he gave in.

He gave in because he knew, and she knew it even better that him, that she was the only one he would be on his knees for.

He bent down dragging his skirts and Mikasa rested one of his legs on his shoulders. He kissed the inside of her thigh and she closed her eyes muttering something inaudible. When it seemed enough, she brought him to her moist center by wrapping her legs around him.

How much he missed it. Her taste, her smell, her moans, her voice ...

He dragged her panties only when it already twitched on his lips. When at last she could relish her taste freely, Mikasa was already writhing demandingly on her tongue, perhaps to show that she controlled her pleasure. She didn't need him, he just served her as she wanted.

He accepted it, did everything exactly as she wanted, and when she trembled in his mouth he let go, finally staring at her.

Her hair fell disheveled over her face, and her skin burned.

She was so beautiful.

Carla always said she was the most beautiful girl of her age and he agreed with such conviction that he once fought with a boy who said his sister was the most beautiful girl on the street. No, it was not. Of course Mikasa was prettiest that any other.

That day he came out with two bruises on his face and Carla seemed very close to pinching him when he got home. But in retrospect, Eren thought it was a fight for a reason that was too fair.

Mikasa was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen.  
He dragged her shirt unfasten the buttons regardless of whether they broke. She scolded him and he ignored her.

Things would be his way now.  
As far as the whole building knew, she couldn't care less if it wasn't the place and time. He just wanted to see her, to appreciate every inch of her body, to explore her with his hands and mouth.

In response, Mikasa stripped him too, pulling his shirt and pants between kisses and caresses. The way she gripped the thick strands of his hair made her conclude that there was something she liked. But it wouldn't be what she wanted this time.

Eren threw her back against the table, running a hand over her lips.

"Come on, Eren, please," he said, spreading his legs to fit.

Polite. She was always so polite. Nothing left his lips without going through his best sense. Perhaps that was why he was so pleased to depravate her, to make her ask for things that she would never speak aloud at another time.

He bit her pink lips and she writhed beneath him demanding, unsatisfied, wanting to take control. He stopped her, holding her wrists. No, he wouldn't let her overwhelm him, not that day, not in that moment anymore. Not when he was so hungry.

He tested her wetness with a short, quick thrust that made Mikasa scold in a mixture of frustration and restrained pleasure. He tested again looking for more space. It had been a while since the last time. A light brush made him feel between hell and paradise. Before he was sure she was adjusted, his body was already invading her like an addiction to longer and faster thrusts.

He wanted to apologize, beg for forgiveness, but no. He had not been given a choice. Not born in that world, not with those walls. Not even about becoming a titan. Zeke gave him no choice, just as he had no choice about his ties and his past or his father's. All he did was move on with what he had. He could not go back

A tear trickled down her perfect cheek and Eren brushed it away. She was so fragile. The most fragile of the three if he was honest. Perhaps no one but him could understand how humanity's strongest soldier could be so sensitive and vulnerable. He kissed her cheek wishing to say kind words.

Maybe because he couldn't, he turned her around, holding her steady as he resumed the voracious pace. Mikasa's screams filled the room, perhaps the whole pavilion had heard them, but he could not stop. It was satisfying to see her so verbal, and besides, neither of them could.

He tugged at the dark strands that quickly dripped from his fingers with the new cut almost desperately as they collapsed exhausted over the dark wood.

Eren stroked her back and she slowly turned her face to him. Her gaze was serene and they probed him without risking any expression.

"Call me slave again and I'll break your teeth until they're not born again," she threatened him in a polite tone.

Eren had saved her from that fate, not condemned her. She never wanted to hear those words again.

"I wouldn't dare."

He understood the horror of those words, and perhaps that was why he used them. These were words useful only to animals who wanted to sell it and exploit her as a worthless object.

He pulled her onto the couch stealing the sight of her naked body.

She covered herself with her shirt, sitting "You've seen too much."

"I don't think I would get tired," he leaned toward her, kissing her lap.

Mikasa was the only woman he had ever been with, but he didn't believe any other vision could compare.

She smiled and hugged him, letting him settle on his chest. Eren closed his eyes.

The last months had been a pure storm. He had wandered by raft through the storm over whole oceans, but in his embrace he felt again on solid ground. It was easy to fall asleep.


End file.
